isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares
Ares is a protector Aasimar, an original member, who met the other members in the group in the first adventure, "The brewery of Aldon Klarskind". Description Appearance Ares is a 2,10 m tall, athletic Aasimar, with shoulderlong silver hair and clear topaz eyes. He wears a heavy plate armor ornamented with the symbol of Hoar and on his back hangs a Cloak of Protection which he bought from the Loxodon Ghanonoth in the city of Metzenia. In his hands he wields a large glaive which he uses to bestow justice upon the sinful, and sometimes also the not so sinful (RIP kammerat Almond) Personality Ares is quick to draw his glaive and never shies away from a fight, which might be a property he gained during his training in the Temple of Hoar. Even though he is quick to fight he is good at heart, believing he does everything he does in the goal of a better world. He is quick to help anyone he can, who has been done wrong. Ares keeps a very accurate diary in which he writes about the adventures of him and his companions, the monsters they encounter and his thoughts and feelings on the actions and deeds the group makes. Biography Background Only a young boy when his father, Anem began talking to him of strange places, stranger folks and even more strange adventures. Anem had been a highly ranked captain in Hoar's ranks and was sent to Isilmir tasked with killing a marilith, run rampant in Khitai, which he did, earning him the highest title of Doombringer. Ares decided, under a lot of influence from his father, to become a paladin early in his life and his father started to prepare him for the temple very early on. Beginning at the temple at the early age of 14 was cause to a lot of heads being turned. In his 14th year of training at the temple his parents were murdered by another aasimar, one of his fathers very old friends, while Ares was bathing, he stood up and tried to run to them but all of his years of training could not let him overcome wet tiles in the bathroom. When Ares came to himself again their neighbours, Idrunar and Irdo, sat next to him. He burst into the kitchen and found his mother and his father lying in pools of blood, his father, face down with a knife in his back. The wound was pulsating with a black edge around the wound and black veins running like a spider's web all over his back. A week went by, with Ares in shock. Then he was summoned to the Council of Elders of Hoar in the temple. They told him of a, now fallen aasimar named Horran, sent to his house by an unknown demon to pay the price of the marilith Anem had killed, so many years ago. The council approved of my request to go to Isilmir after finishing my training where Horran had last been sighted. At the age of 29 he was sent to Khitai in the hopes of finding some clues of Horran. He has searched through most of Aquilonia with still no clues as to where Horran is or who corrupted him. Character Information Notable items *Cloak of Protection *Head of a Wyvern *Plate armor with Hoar's symbol engraved *Head of Droza Category:Player Category:Føniks